Constellations
by MysteryBlackPanther
Summary: Judai and Johan spend the night staring at the stars when the conversation of love comes up. Will it lead to romance?


Title: Constellations

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Rating: K plus

Author's Notes: This is for Crystal of Heart. I didn't want to write something that had seme or uke. If you read it like that, well then I didn't mean for that to be there. That or you're reading it wrong. Anyway, I consider Johan and Judai equals.

Summary: Judai and Johan spend the night staring at the stars when the conversation of love comes up. Will it lead to romance?

Pairings: Johan x Judai, slight Judai x Yubel, and one-sided Judai x Rei,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

* * *

><p>Constellations<p>

Judai smiled as he stared up at the stars while he was at his spot. Johan sat next to him as well. Johan was pointing out constellations to Judai, who stared at them in amazement. He never really focused on stars as much as the night sky and the sound of the ocean. The stars, though, were completely amazing to him. Millions of twinkling stars could be seen as Judai stared at them in awe. Johan usually saw less stars, so he was happy about that.

"Why did the Greeks name those stars after him?" Judai questioned when Johan pointed out one of the constellations. Occasionally, Judai would ask for stories on the constellation and listen intensely to the story. He could be a good listener when it was something he held interest in.

"Because he was the lover of one of the goddesses," he answered. Judai nodded, knowing he would have to ask to actually have Johan state the details. He knew Johan did that to make sure Judai was actually paying attention. Judai didn't mind though because he was quite curious about the stars. He didn't focus much on the lover part but more on the goddess.

"Which one?"

"The goddess of the moon and the hunt. After he died because of her brother, the god of music and sun, she declared she would never love again and dedicated to hunting. It's not a happy story though," Johan shrugged. His father always told him these stories when Johan was a child because they used to stare at the stars together. He knew every story by heart, and he was overjoyed to be able to teach Judai some of the stories.

"Wow," Judai whispered with wide eyes. His memory suddenly flashed to earlier. It did have something to do with the topic, Judai decided, so he might as well tell Johan. "You know, I saw a Ra talking to an Obelisk blue girl. They were talking about love too. Love is a really big deal, huh."

"It is," Johan nodded. "I love my family, my friends, and I love being here. I love spending time with you, too. Love is a strong emotion and a very big deal."

"But love can be tragic too," Judai mumbled, still staring up at the sky, fixed on the stars. He didn't even blink. Johan stared at him strangely, wondering what Judai was thinking about. His eyes held a thoughtful expression Johan had never seen before. He reached out his hand and placed it on Judai's shoulder, but Judai didn't even notice. Instead, he continued to stare at the sky.

"Did something happen to you?" Johan asked, wondering what Judai was looking at. Judai blinked, snapping out of what he was just thinking about. He glanced at Johan, wrapping his mind around the question. The people he loved were his friends and family, but nothing tragic happened to them. The most tragic thing that happened was his parents never around. Yet, he couldn't shake off the feeling something did happen that involved love and tragedy. Two different eye colors appeared in his mind, one orange and one green. "Does it involve Rei?"

Judai blinked, wondering where Johan actually came up with that. Johan's expression wasn't serious, but it wasn't teasing either. "What does Rei have to do with this?"

Johan shrugged, a playful smile on his face, "I just assumed you two would be dating since she does show her affections for you a lot."

"We're friends, Johan," Judai smiled brightly, not hesitating or blushing over the matter. He didn't see why he would. He saw Rei as a friend and a friend only. "What are you talking about? I don't like Rei like that."

"I guess," Johan grinned. "That means you're open then."

Judai burst out into laughter, "Open for what?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can find a girl you like… or guy."

"I don't really think about those types of things," Judai answered honestly. "I've never liked anyone like that before."

The eyes once again flashed into his mind, making him doubt his previous statement. Whose eyes did they belong to? Why couldn't he remember? The memory was itching at his brain, but it refused to present itself in front of Judai. It annoyed him, but he knew it would take time for the memory to show. He wanted to remember it now, but he had to wait. He could be paitent if he was forced too, and he couldn't speed up his own memory process.

"So you don't like me?" Johan faked a pout, wrapping his arm around Judai's shoulder. He began smiling at his own joke. Judai rolled his eyes making Johan unwrap his arm. Judai laughed, lightly punching Johan's arm that was once around him.

"I like you," Judai smiled brightly. Of course he liked Johan. They were best friends from the moment they met. They were alike, not the same but extremely alike, and both shared the same passion in dueling. Of course they would be best friends. They felt like they've known each other much longer than they actually had.

Johan's eyebrows rose, thinking he was talking about him in the romantic way. Why would he suddenly confess now? "Oh?"

"Course I do." Judai grinned. "You're my best friend."

Johan smiled, figuring out Judai actually wasn't talking about that type of love, "So you don't like me in the romantic way?"

"I don't know," Judai shrugged. "I don't know how to like someone in a romantic way."

The feeling came again, the feeling that he was lying. He wasn't though because he never felt like that for someone. Did he...?

Johan nodded, not noticing his friend was once again lost in thought. "Usually you can tell by the first kiss, but I'm no expert. I've never been in a relationship."

Judai nodded, continuing to stare at Johan. His words echoed through his mind. First kiss? That's how someone could tell? He wondered if he did have romantic feelings for Johan. He continued to stare which caught Johan's attention. He blinked at Judai, wondering if he was alright. Slowly, Judai's brown eyes moved down from his eyes and to his lips. He slowly leaned forward, capturing Johan's lip in a passionate kiss. Johan's eyes widened as he stayed still for a moment before he began to kiss back. They soon became so wrapped in the kiss that they forgot about their need for oxygen for the moment. They slowly parted, stared into each other's eyes.

"I think I might like you," Judai teased with a grin. Johan slightly blushed before grinning back at him, his blush completely disappearing.

"Oh, you tell me that now?"

Judai laughed along with Johan as they both continued to spend the starry night together.


End file.
